Let Mercy Be The Last Resort
by awhn0
Summary: Tony is drunk when he is suddenly kidnapped by a collapsing, bleeding trickster god. His anger is awoken and he lashes out with nothing to hold him back, and revels in the power the situation provides him. He can control the mercy of the gods. Loki fights back and reveals what happened to him when he was sent to Asgard for punishment 5 years ago. Warnings for Non-Con and Gore.


**AN:**  
I have no beta, so sorry for any mistakes that I have made!  
Also, apologies for any dodgy formatting. The upload always seems to remove spaces from my works. I Promise that the formating looks way better on my word document.  
Warnings for Non-Con and descriptions of Gore.  
**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tony slammed down another bottle of some variant of an alcoholic substance he could not care to name, and moved on to pick up the next cold bottle waiting for him.

"Jarvis get me some of that cream stuff y'kno with the cream and the alcohol thing"

The room was moving and Tony would be dammed if he was going to have to get up and risk falling when he had built a personal butler for these situations.

"Sir, might I recommend you have a glass of water with that. You will of course be hung over in the morning and Miss Potts needs you to go to a meeting with the UK energy boards rather early."

Jarvis' prim voice rang through his head and Tony yelled an incomprehensible insult at the AI system. Mentioning Pepper only managed to make the drunken man want more of the sweet nectar that helped him forget her name.

The break-up had been as fast, efficient and well executed as everything else Pepper did whilst she worked as CEO of Stark Industries. It was to the point, but not brutal. She let him down softly and without dragging it out. Tony could appreciate that. But he couldn't help but still feel abandoned come a month down the line. He had thought he could finally settle. Pepper hadn't been so sure.

"Shut up Jarvis and get me tha' creamy stuff. Then you can go to sleeps" he ended his drunken slur with a hiccup and slouched further down in his chair.

As a mechanised tray was brought over to him with the Irish liquor he had been craving, Tony gulped the last of the drink still left in his hand, and accepted the glass with a smile, putting down his empty bottle next to the glass of water that he had chosen to ignore.

"Shutting down now, Sir, if that is everything?"  
"Yes for fucks sake Jarv' catch up on your beauty sleep or whatever I don't know…"

A hum emitted as the system slowly shut down, leaving the room in a silence he didn't realise he had been missing out on.  
He sighed as he finally felt alone. He sipped gently at the glass and closed his eyes, ready to slip into a deep sleep that would not have been possible without the alcohol to loosen him up.

A sudden, blinding flash of light had him opening his eyes in shock and reaching for the bracelets that were not actually wrapped around his wrists. Damn. Lamps flickered wildly and curtains and blinds whipped around in the sudden onslaught of wind. Tony dug his nails into the covers of his chair as he felt the current slash at his skin painfully fast, his eyes watering as they struggled to stay open.

A blurred figure was walking towards him, a limp evident. Tony struggled to get up quickly but only slipped and fell back down.  
The figure was much closer now, and though Tony could see the blood pouring of the body, and the ripped leather clothing, the only thing that stuck in his mind was the feral smile aimed at him.  
White teeth were bared, dripping blood and Tony could feel a shudder wrack through his body.  
He made one last feeble attempt to move before he felt a hand on his wrist, and could hear words being coarsely whispered.

Then all he could feel was…

Well, Tony had no idea what he could feel. He was blinded and deafened, his whole body was tingling and the smell of rust caught in the back of his throat and made it hard to swallow. His whole world was turning around and around with no care as to how it might make its occupant feel.

Loud bangs broke through the deafness and then he realised he could hear someone screaming: a low desperate sound that sent all of his nerves on fire. Blinding lights broke back into his vision and suddenly he could see the swirling abyss that he was falling through. Or was he flying up? It was impossible to tell.  
The air around him grew thicker and Tony grit his teeth and shut his eyes, letting out a burst of air through his teeth as he felt himself connect with ground that was steady and flat.

A moment of silence and peace washed over him and his fuzzy brain tried to make sense of what had just happened.

Then he opened his eyes and was met with the sight of a certain trickster god.

"Loki!" He snarled, anger coursing through him.

He looked around quickly, ignoring the swaying god and took in his new surroundings.  
Cold, brittle stone walls covered all areas of his vision. He could feel the anger rising through him further and his eyes snapped back to the escaped criminal and watched with a lot of satisfaction as said person's eyes rolled back in their head, and a body crashed to the floor in a heap of limbs.

After waiting for a short period to make sure it was not a trick, Tony clambered over to the unconscious god and sneered down at him. He rolled the man over and checked out if the blood had a source or if it was just a trophy of his conquests; finding a deep gash along the thin stomach.  
Elation rose in the drunken man and he scooped up the pile of bones, revelling in how light the god actually was. He was much thinner than almost five years ago, surely. Hopefully his punishment had caused that. Hopefully his punishment was as brutal and crazy as the god had been in New York.

Tony carried the body easily, stumbling only because of the alcohol still in his system. He searched the cave, looking for somewhere to tie up the god and to reverse their positions of power. A quick turn and he found what looked to be a musty and mould ridden bedroom. A large plush bed that smelt of damp stood in the centre of the section of the cave.

Tony threw the body ungracefully onto the bed, rushing to look for something he could use to tie up the god before he woke up. Scrambling through bags of clothing stacked in one corner, he chose a deep green shirt that also smelt damp and disgusting, and ripped it into four thick strips.  
He tied a wrist each to the opposite post on the bed, so that the god's arms were crossed over each other and pulled painfully tight above his head. For the legs he had to bend the knee slightly so he could tie them to the posts that cut short of the long mattress to hold up a swath of material that he supposed fell down to provide curtains. He pulled the ties tight and hoped to hell that they would hold.

Then, he reached down and slapped the god hard across the face.

It took another three slaps that left his hand stinging before the god twitched. That first movement seemed to spur the god to fully wake, and soon enough Tony was watching down over the bloodied man as he struggled against the bonds.  
The struggle was short lived, however, muscles twitching as the lack of energy caught up with the bound man and made him sag into the bonds to try and relieve the pressure in his arms.

Green eyes that were once bright but now dull looked up to their intended captee and present captor.

"Stark. Congratulations, I suppose."

The voice was weak and brittle; losing any effect the trickster might have been going for and instead making him sound like trapped prey. Tony laughed loudly and grinned drunkenly at the taller man.

"Loki. A pleasure to see you again, I'm sure. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Let's get to the point here, huh Rudolf? Were the fuck are we and what's your plan this time, huh?"

That managed to sound at least a little bit less drunk than he actually was. Hopefully.

Loki's face twisted nastily, features scrunching up in anger and Tony's only reply seemed to be a zap of energy sent from the god. It washed through his body and made his head pound. Adrenaline kicked through him as his anger rose to worrying levels.  
He slapped the god across the face again, harder than he had before.

"Listen here you little shit - I have the advantage over you. I wouldn't waste your magic and strength on trying to ignore my fucking questions when you're strapped to a bed."  
His breath was coming out heavy and only a small part of him was alarmed at his actions.

"You're all laid out like this and I could do anything and you would be too weak to stop me, isn't that right. Who looks like a god now, Loki?"

He snarled, spit covering the silent gods' face.

A moment of terrifying, brilliant rage washed through him and he raised his fist to the smirk on the god's face and brought it down as hard as he could. Blood spurted from a busted nose and Tony's laugh filled the silence of the moment.  
He raised his fist again and his laughter got harder, taking on a nervous effect as the god tried using his dwindling supplies of strength on angrily thrashing in his bonds. What the hell was he doing here? He didn't know but he couldn't stop, didn't want to stop.

Everything had been getting better before, with Pepper and with his work - and then the asshole underneath him had swooped in and had ruined it all with his pathetic call for attention. He totally deserved getting his ass kicked.

He punched at the trickster until his arm ached and his knuckles bled, panting from the effort.  
The sight he looked down on now was a brilliant one. The former glorious all-imposing god was a bloody wreak, muscles shivering and face twisted in pain and anger.

"Thank you for this, Loki. I don't know why you came to me today, bleeding and weak without your magic, but I am very grateful. I guess we'll be counting this as personal recompense for what you did come five years ago.  
Now you should clean up; you look like shit."

Tony laughed as he walked away from the bed, leaving the god trapped to its posts.

"Stark. You will regret this. I am on my way to greatness again and my first stop will be for you. For the ones you love."

The god was coughing on the bed and looked pathetic, but yet the words hit him deeply. If Loki even tried to go near Pepper, goddamn it he would kill him.  
Anger was building through him again and his exhausted muscles jumped back into life.  
With strength Tony did not know he possessed without the suit, the inventor jumped onto the broken god's body and resumed his punches, this time hitting at the thin chest until he was gasping beneath him.

Still enraged and drunk, Tony pulled at the ripped leathers on the body, desperate to watch the pale skin bruise underneath his touch.  
As he finally ripped the shirt all the way down the front, exposing Loki's wounds and dusty pale skin smeared with blood, Tony heard a whimper that shook his core.

"Stark, please, no. Please don't. I'm sorry, please get off me. Don't touch me, please."

Tony was frozen to the spot. Had Loki just _begged?_  
His mind flipped. This was brilliant. He could finally get his anger out, and he could do it with added glee as he watched a former proud god whimper and plead for him to stop. He could feel the sense of power fill him totally, and his eyes bugged out of his head manically.

"What's that, Loki? Don't want me to touch your bare skin? How about this wound here?"

Slowly, watching Loki's face the entire time, Tony slipped his fingers into the deep slice across the trickster's lower abdomen. His hand slid easily into the gaping hole and he ripped slightly at the walls of muscles he could feel.

Loki's body arched of the bed, trapped by the bonds, as he screamed and desperately tried to move away from the source of pain. His body shook and fresh blood poured from the cut, and a small amount trickled from the corner of his mouth. His gasps for air gurgled dangerously and he could do nothing but beg with his eyes, his body, for his torturer to have mercy.  
Tony only laughed deeply at the sight before him. His head was pounding and he could feel himself dangerously close to slipping into unconsciousness. He pulled his blood slicked hand out quickly and started pulling at the god's trousers.

He had the leather halfway down the pale legs before their owner seemed to realise what was happening. With renewed strength the legs kicked and thrashed, and the voice above them hit an even more desperate tone.

"STARK, no please, you don't understand what you will do. Please, you are better than this, please, you have me at your mercy. Anything but this. You don't understand!"

Tony only laughed bitterly and lifted the rest of the leather over the raised knees until they were bunched halfway down the god's calves. He then simply ripped down the middle until the two legs were separate and he could fit his body between them.  
Loki's pleading was stronger now, desperate and aching. Tony growled and lifted a hand to the screaming mouth, covering it until only soft moans could be heard.

"Shut UP, Loki. You know_ nothing_ of mercy."

When the moans did not cease, Tony jumped up from his position and rummaged back through the clothes bag until he found a gold and green silk tie. He grabbed it along with a sock and jumped back on to the bed, a headache forming from the incessant screaming.  
He lifted the god's face and shoved the sock into his mouth, grinning when it made the man choke and cough. He then wrapped the tie around his mouth and knotted it at the back of his head.  
The screaming was dulled again to soft pleas and his head cleared slightly. That was much better.

He looked down at the dim pools of mossy green and the grin pulling at his face faltered slightly when he saw the obvious pain shown in them. What was worse though, was the resignation in them. The god had given up.

"Fuck you, Loki. You think I'm going to show you any form of mercy after you kidnap me, five years after you killed a bunch of people? You should still be locked up for that." He hissed.  
"I thought they had had you killed. Guess daddy couldn't go through with it?"

He sneered down at the stilled body beneath him.

"Well wait until the 'vengers get a sight of you. Thor won't be around to save your skinny ass this time."

Breath panting from his shouting, Tony then reached down and unzipped his jeans, shucking them halfway down his thighs. Loki's body stirred slightly, until it collapsed and shook with sobs.

"Yeah, you're totally at my mercy, aren't you?"

He pulled out his half hard cock and pulled at it roughly, the alcohol still fuelling his blood. He looked down at the shivering god and felt blood pool at his groin and he groaned.  
Tony leaned over the body in one swift movement and growled in the god's ear. He leant on one arm and with his other hand he guided himself to between Loki's spread legs and let his cock push at his entrance.

The rest of Tony's memory was a blur. Blood – there was lots of blood. He could still hear the sobbing that had come from Loki. And his release had felt disgusting, his stomach already coiling in guilt as he had pulled out of the then unconscious god and thrown himself onto the floor. He had slipped into a fitful sleep instantly.

-:

When Tony awoke, it was to darkness. He blinked and groaned as his body popped and clicked from the uncomfortable position he had slept in.  
As his eyes finally adjusted to the light he took in his surroundings and searched his memory for recollection of ever entering a cave.

His head pounded when the events of the night before slammed into him. He curled back over onto the floor and threw up the meagre contents of his stomach.

"Shit"

He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and struggled to his feet. Once finally up he turned to the sight on the bed and promptly threw up again, this time all over himself.  
He only brushed at the bile quickly before he stumbled forward on shaky legs to start untying the bound man. His hands fumbled at the ties and he groaned as his head swam. He tried to keep his eyes away from the bloodied god but failed, and had to turn away to throw up again.

By the time he had finally untied him, Loki had started stirring softly, moans slipping from the god's mouth as pain flared through him. Tony stepped back and leant on the cave wall for support as he waited with a deep ache in his chest as the god finally woke up.

Dim green eyes swept across the room quickly and the body shifted uncomfortably. A long, pained groan left the god's lips, but cut off short as the eyes finally latched onto deep brown ones.

"Stark?"

The word was spoken softly with a croaky voice. The eyes dimmed further in confusion and swept down to his own body, examining the damage.

"What…did you…Oh my gods. No!"

Panic had filled the voice and tony winced at the higher volume. Still stood away, Tony lifted his hands in surrender and looked at the floor.

"There's nothing I can say to make this okay, Loki. I don't know what happened to me. I am... I'm sorry."

The words were soft, barely noticeable to even Tony himself. However Loki had heard them clearly and his voice rose octaves higher as anger joined in with the panic.

"Sorry?! You're Sorry?  
You know nothing of what you have done to me, stark. I hope you enjoyed the power whilst you had it. I will destroy you!"

The god lurched upright in the bed suddenly, eyes bright again and mouth twisted in a snarl. His growl turned quickly into a hiss of pain and his arms wrapped quickly around his bleeding stomach.

Tony stepped forward, arms reached out to lower the man back down. His hands were slapped away forcefully, stinging with a small zap of pure power that had seemingly come from the god's skin.

"Don't you DARE touch me! Ever! Never touch me again, Stark. I would have you dead before me now if you had not… If you hadn't..."

His voice broke and tears filled the green orbs.

"What have you done?"

Tony watched with horror as the man before him broke into deep sobs. Loki lowered back down onto the bed, arms still wrapped closely around himself as his whole body shook and his wound reopened. Thick blood squeezed out from it and covered the man's hands.

Tony could feel his world turn upside down at the sight of the god weeping. Guilt spread from his chest until it filled his whole body. Disgust and hatred for himself soon burst through as well and his hands shook as he dug his nails deep into his palms.  
How could he have….he was not a cruel person. He had been angry, sure, but he should never have done... he should have never have touched Loki. He should…  
_God,_ how was he going to live with himself. How had he fallen so low?

"Loki…" he whispered, almost to himself.

He sank to his knees and knelt before the god, resting his head pitifully on the edge of the bed as he fought the urge to throw up again.

"GET UP" an anguished voice screamed and Tony jumped to his feet, ignoring the way his head span. He lept back at the look of pure hatred in the eyes focused on him and his heart stuttered.

"This is hardly the time for you to start feeling sorry for yourself, Stark. You will have to help me. You are the only one here. I need to…"  
His voice broke off as he groaned in pain trying to sit up again. Tony fluttered by his side, stopping himself from touching.

"I need to regain some magic or the babe will die. And me along with it, potentially."

Tony stared, dumbstruck at the words.  
Loki only huffed impatiently and threw his arm out to point to a box stood in the corner of the cave. Tony blindly walked over to it and picked it up before returning to the bed and placing it open on the covers as Loki instructed.  
Whilst the god was rummaging through it, Tony's mouth opened involuntarily.

"The babe?"

Loki stopped his movements only for a moment before carrying on. His voice was low and dangerous.

"Yes. The babe. _My_ babe. One that you have forced upon me."

Tony's mouth opened and closed.  
Loki rolled his eyes impatiently as he bit into a golden apple that had suddenly appeared from the box.

"You understood correctly, Stark. Your uncontrolled anger last night has resulted in a baby. Another child with their life at risk, because you couldn't _contain_ yourself."

Tony's brain was on overdrive. A baby? How was that even possible? Loki was male, for starters. How was he so sure? He filled with shame again as he thought back to what he had done.

Another impatient sigh from the god. "Magic, Stark. Odin cast it upon me come five years ago."

Tony's mind flipped again. He shook his head and looked at the god. He was still bleeding but seemed almost perked up after finishing the strange fruit. He was rummaging back through the box and pulled out a first aid kit far too large to have fit into the small cardboard box. Tony stumbled. Magic, right.

Loki started wiping at the blood all over him, having shucked off the torn clothing and pulled his bed's covers over his bottom half. Tony stepped forward, his hands reaching out to help.  
The god's head snapped up and he snarled at him.

"I think you have done enough, don't you?"

Tony muttered apologies and stepped back again, hands fisting in his stained shirt for something to do with them.  
Moments passed in silence as Loki moved onto the open wound, dabbing at it slightly. Tony paled at the sight of the torn skin.

"Can't you…um. Couldn't you reverse the magic or… or something. I mean, if you don't want the… the… baby."

His voice was still low and quiet, and this time Loki's reply wasn't shouted or snarled, but was a soft sound filled with pain.

"I cannot. Don't you see what you have done? You've created another life that will be snatched away from me."

Loki started slowly sobbing again, his eyes filling with tears instantly.

"Yes I know, such as the lives that I have taken. But they are so innocent; they die because of what I have done!"

Tony was speechless at the god's sudden change, and his brain tried to process the meaning of his words. His jaw crunched up and down as he thought.

"The baby will die?"

There was a short outraged silence, before Loki opened his mouth to speak, his voice soft and filled with anguish.

"When I was taken back from your Earth to face my trial in Asgard, Odin decided that to understand what I had done, I must feel the pain of each of the people I had killed, inadvertently or not. He had me tied naked to a pole hanging from a barred ceiling in a public cell, both my arms and my legs, so that anyone could walk in safe in the knowledge that their fallen god could not attack them.  
Runes were cast into the iron bars so that I could not use my magic to free myself or change form. Commoners, guards, even nobles walked into that prison and had their way with me as you have done."  
Loki paused, taking in a huge shaking breath and clawed slightly as his forearms.

"I could have handed that as a punishment. Accepted it, even. But Odin had cast dark magic onto me, so that, unless I was already so, whenever I was forced I would become with child. This magic is strong and powerful. It sped the gestation period down to 3 months."  
Loki paused again, his breath even shakier than before.

"When my child had grown and was ready to be born into this world, a guard cut my stomach and let the babe fall to the ground beneath me where I could not reach. They were still attached by the chord and so as I struggled to help them for days on end their suffering would be prolonged through the spell that kept me alive.  
But it was always too weak, no matter how much I tried to focus the spell onto the screaming child out of my reach."

The silence in the room was deafening. Tony realised he had forgotten to breath and took in a deep breath of air.

"The babes would die as I watched them. They all had green eyes, you know. Apart from one. He had shining blue eyes and I thought that he would be lucky.  
But none of them were. All of them died hungry and cold and untouched until they were cut away from me and kicked into a corner to rot. I had to watch as their eyes dulled and turned to mush on the floor."

Loki was crying now, tears rolling from puffy red eyes as he tried to tell him his story. Tony didn't want to hear anymore. He felt sick to the bone.

"After every birth any organs that had slipped out of me were shoved back in and a slim layer of magic kept the cut fresh but clean. They did not plan to let me die. Even as I was pregnant or reaching out for a crying babe on the floor, men would come into my cell and clip a peg to their nose for the smell of my rotting children, unable to miss the chance of seeking revenge."

Loki's eyes now flashed angrily up to Tony, his arms wrapping around his stomach.

"And now you see what you have done. I must be on the run for this child's life. I cannot bear to witness another die. "

Tony could feel his world spinning again in a way that had nothing to do with his hangover. He was struggling to take in the information and process it. Questions were running through his head and alarm bells were ringing. He had gotten himself way head over heels. Guilt was slicing through him due to his help in catching the god and letting him be sent to Asgard without knowledge of the form of his punishment.  
He would never have guessed something so barbaric, though.

He could feel pity and empathy crashing through his soul for the man he had ten minutes ago loathed, and for the children who had been brought into a feud and killed for it.

"How…how many?"

It was the only thing Tony managed to blurt out and he mentally kicked himself, repeatedly, as the most horrified look settled on Loki's face.

"Thirty Two." Spoken in barely a whisper.

Tony gritted his teeth, forcing himself to not give into the urge to faint. Thirty two innocents killed in the name of punishment for their fath…mother. He took in a deep breath as he quelled the urge to throw up and settled his flaying hands around his own waist, mirroring Loki.

"And Thor? What did he think of this?"

He did not offer his sympathy; the god would only ignore it.  
However the question seemed to worsen the look on Loki's face and Tony gave himself a mental punch in the dick for having caused it.

"He did nothing to stop it. I could not see the men who entered in my position but I feel almost sure that he had been in there with me sometimes. That was a feeling I loathed, as I'm sure you could guess.  
After I managed to finally escape after months of planning I knew I must prevent him from recapturing me. I used the slithers of my magic left to go to Midgard. I had wanted his human whore but I must have miscalculated. But there you were, practically waiting for me. I had thought it to have been close enough to luck that I had managed to get you back here.  
I suppose I was wrong as I would have been better off fleeing Thor forever without another babe to try and save."

"I had thought I could fend him of with threats to kill you. I cannot risk this now."

Tony gulped, his through dry and sore, and rasped into the uncomfortable silence.

"I can't take back what I have done. As much as I truly want to. But I could… I could help you? Hide you out until the baby is born? Thor will never expect me to be hiding you so you should be safe. And medical care would be available."  
He stopped and shook his head incredulously before continuing in a smaller voice.  
"I could hire someone. You wouldn't even have to see me."

Loki's head snapped to face him fully at that.

"No. No one else can ever know. I have escaped and Thor will be looking for me. He will search all of the realms if he must. But you might be right. He would never expect one of his friends to betray him this way. It's perfect."

Loki chuckled and his eyes lit up slightly

"I would accept your offer, Stark. Until the child is born. But it will have to be you that does everything. I cannot trust anyone – only you because your guilty conscience will prevent you from rooting me out."

His green eyes became dangerous, the colour shifting into a deep chasm that could hold all lies within them. Tony was reminded of New York five years ago.

"However you are not to touch me. Or the babe. Ever."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**  
AN:  
**I hope that wasn't too messed up.  
I already have a plan on where to take this story, if I were to. Let me know if you would like more and I'll hopefully get to that. My laptop shouldn't break this time so it should be up with far less gaps than my last fic!  
Apparently I'm not capable of writing fluffy, happy fics. Poor Loki.  
Thank you for reading and for any comments! :D xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
